


Ни одна муха не пролетит мимо Стилински, или в кого же Стайлз такой офигенный

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Family Bonding, Humor, M/M, Other, and crafty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В котором шериф Стилински практически доводит своего сына до инфаркта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод распрекрасного фика распрекрасного автора GoddessofBirth, которая is love! :3  
> для WTF Teen Wolf 2014, бетила Cpl.Merqury, за что ей лучи любви и благодарности *.* без нее, у меня не получилось бы и вполовину так хорошо.
> 
> От автора: написано под впечатлением от гифсета http://crusingthroughreality.tumblr.com/post/22458254451/i-could-totally-see-sheriff-stilinski-doing-this

Стайлз задумчиво запихивал в рот очередную ложку печеного картофеля, глядя, как на другом конце стола отец, наколов на вилку кусок стейка, разбирает бумаги. Была пятница – единственный день недели, когда Стилински-старший мог позволить себе питаться всякой дрянью, не выслушивая придирки сына.

Стайлз помалкивал, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым. Последнее время он почти не бывал дома, занятый то проблемами Скотта, то недоумка Джексона, то вроде-бы-волка-а-вроде-бы-и-нет Лидии, не говоря уж о самом хмуром из всех очень хмурых волков. Так что раз в неделю, когда они вдвоем собирались на тихий домашний ужин, он только улыбался и позволял холестерину просачиваться в артерии отца.

Артерии... Он кое-что почитал об этом во время урока биологии, и это заставило его задуматься, что для оборотней может существовать способ снизить восприимчивость их крови к серебру или пулям этих проклятых чокнутых Аржентов. Его не отпускало воспоминание о Дереке и черноте, текущей по его венам. Стайлзу не хотелось пережить такое снова.

Он сегодня же расскажет Дереку о своих соображениях, возможно, и у Лидии появятся идеи...

Отец прервал его размышления, как раз свернувшие на цепкий взгляд злых глаз-бусинок Виктории Аржент, которым она вчера наградила Стайлза, столкнувшись с ним в супермаркете.

– У меня намечается выходной в воскресенье.

– Шикарно, – ответил Стайлз, и он действительно был этому рад. Отец слишком много работал, и каждый раз, когда он отправлялся на дежурство, Стайлз переживал, что он может не вернуться.

– Я думаю, нам стоит позавтракать вместе. Блинчики, бекон, всё, как полагается.

Стайлз почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной, потому что за блинчики, которые готовил отец, не жалко было и умереть. 

Воскресный завтрак был их семейной традицией, которую они никогда не нарушали, по крайней мере – пока была жива мама. Отец начал пропадать на работе и выпивать лишнего уже после ее смерти. Тогда же он стал смотреть на сына так, будто опасался, что тот вот-вот исчезнет. В глазах отца отражался тот же страх, который испытывал Стайлз, представляя, что однажды не дождется его дома.

– Серьезно, просто супер! И омлет? – у стаи намечалась тренировка, но ему совсем не обязательно было на ней присутствовать, поэтому Стайлз собирался пропустить ее, без всяких угрызений совести. Он запихнул в рот еще одну ложку картошки, когда отец согласно кивнул. 

– И я подумал, мы могли бы пригласить Дерека, – ровным голосом предложил шериф.

Картошка выпала у Стайлза изо рта и шлепнулась обратно в тарелку, и выглядело это не очень аппетитно. Он просто сидел, открыв рот и хлопая глазами, потом спешно дожевал и проглотил оставшееся.

– Дерека Хейла? – попытка напустить на себя небрежный вид потерпела неудачу, на фамилии «Хейл» голос предательски дрогнул и сорвался как у мальчика-хориста, которого взяли за самое дорогое. – А зачем нам его приглашать?

– Ну, – отец вытер рот салфеткой и глотнул колы, – раз уж он каждую ночь в последние три недели забирается к тебе в окно, я подумал, ему будет приятно ради разнообразия воспользоваться входной дверью. К тому же, только он браво штурмует аптеку, чтобы купить вам презервативы. Будь мужчиной, сынок, и внеси свой вклад.

– Я... _Что_? Не-е-ет... Какая чушь... Дерек _Хейл_... Да ну…

Отец отправил в рот очередной кусок стейка, терпеливо наблюдая за несвязными протестами Стайлза, пока тот не замер покорно на стуле.

Они ведь были очень, просто _невероятно_ осторожны. Чертов Хейл и чертова аптека.

– Откуда ты _вообще_ знаешь?

– Сынок, я шериф. Мне известно всё, что происходит на моей территории. _Особенно_ то, что касается тебя, – он прищурился на Стайлза своим фирменным «Трепещи-Я-Есть-Закон-И-Порядок» взглядом.

Стайлз уткнулся в стакан с водой и едва заметно улыбнулся, потому что, слава богу, кое-какие секреты в этом городе еще остались. Нельзя сказать, что ситуация была совершенно дерьмовой. Хотя вообще-то она была, ведь Дерек собственной задницей будет сидеть за этим самым столом в воскресенье. 

Стайлз пришел к выводу, что неспособность принять «нет» в качестве ответа досталась ему от отца.

Шериф открыл очередную папку и небрежно продолжил:

– И раз уж Дерек будет здесь, мы могли бы обсудить, чем департамент может ему помочь, пока он занят со своей стаей. Это очень большая ответственность для такого молодого человека.

У Стайлза вода пошла носом, он подавился и забулькал, будто издыхающий верблюд, а его отец улыбался как само зло, воплощением которого и являлся.

– Обо всем, Стайлз. Я знаю обо всем.

"О боги, – подумал Стайлз, – кажется, я здорово влип."


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз слушал длинные гудки, нервно дергая ногой и пиная стол, из-за чего тот ходил ходуном, и в момент, когда Дерек ответил на звонок, степлер свалился со своего шаткого положения на принтере, увлекая вслед за собой стопку бумаги и стакан с карандашами.

– Твою мать! Вот же _черт_ , – пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь удержать телефон между плечом и ухом и опускаясь на колени, чтобы все собрать. 

Голос Дерека звучал неприветливо и резко, как всегда.

– Чего тебе, Стайлз?

После только что пережитого разговора с отцом это стало последней каплей, так что он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

– Серьезно? Знаешь, Дерек, ты всего лишь сосал мой член последние три недели, так что, может, пропустишь стадию тупых приветствий и просто спросишь «Как дела?» или, например, «Как прошел твой день?». Боже, иногда я просто не понимаю, зачем с тобой связался. На другом конце линии воцарилась мертвая тишина, и, конечно, хоть Дереку на все это было глубоко наплевать, Стайлз все равно почувствовал необходимость извиниться.

– Слушай, прости. Просто… Я сейчас немного на взводе, – и превысил суточную дозу аддерола в три раза, но Дереку об этом знать не обязательно.

– Стайлз, – повторил Дерек, – что ты хотел?

Точно. Лучше сразу перейти к делу, пока его не вырвало от волнения. 

– Мой отец сказал, что ты должен прийти в воскресенье на завтрак.

Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что от телефона повеяло холодом.

– Зачем ему это? 

Иногда действовать надо резко и быстро, словно сдираешь пластырь.

– Потому что он считает, что тебе следует пользоваться входной дверью, а не окном.

И снова тишина, а затем:

– _Как_?

– Слушай, я понятия не имею, ясно? Может, у него открылись джедайские суперспособности или еще что. Но суть в том, что в воскресенье утром ты должен быть у меня. 

– Не могу. У нас тренировка.

– Нет. Никаких тренировок, – чем дальше Стайлз продолжал, тем быстрее и громче говорил. – Потому что я делаю всё, _всё_ , что нужно для твоей глупой стаи, и ты мне _должен_. И, кстати, мне плевать, если я для тебя просто мальчик по вызову, и что мы не встречаемся по-настоящему. Ты придёшь ко мне не позднее девяти, будешь сидеть с нами за одним столом и _делать вид_ , что между нами всё именно так, как считает мой отец. Ясно тебе?

Теперь Стайлз чувствовал, что молчание в трубке стало несколько напряженным. Плевать. Дерек может засунуть куда подальше свои проблемы в общении с остальным человечеством. Он должен пройти через это вместе со Стайлзом.

– Кто сказал, что мы не встречаемся? – ответ Дерека был тихим и сдержанным.

– М-м-м… _ты_? Когда сказал, – Стайлз очень гордился своей способностью имитировать интонации Дерека, – «Стайлз, ты должен понимать, что если это произойдет, я никогда не поведу тебя в кино и не стану держать за руку на играх по лакроссу или на что там ещё способна твоя подростковая фантазия». А всем известно, что это значит «я хочу трахаться с тобой, но не готов появляться вместе на публике». И я согласился, сказав, что мне всё равно... Что значит – у меня очень низкая самооценка и полностью отсутствует чувство самоуважения, и я готов принять всё, что ты можешь мне предложить. О боже, почему ты позволил мне сказать всё это?! – ему едва хватало дыхания, когда он наконец смог заставить себя заткнуться.

_Круто, Стайлз, покажи всем, какой ты псих._

Довольно долго единственным звуком, что доносился до Стайлза, было дыхание Дерека, и он больше не мог слушать эту тишину.

– Эй, давай сделаем вид, что ты ничего не слы…

– Я не это имел в виду.

– Прости, что?

Дерек раздраженно вздохнул:

– Ничего. Неважно. Во сколько завтрак?

– Ну… В девять… _Как я уже говорил_.

– Ладно. Я приду.

Разговор был окончен, Дерек его сбросил – _как всегда_ , и Стайлз уронил телефон на стол.

– Пара пустяков, – пробормотал он и упал на кровать, обдумывать ритуальное самоубийство. Прошло целых пять минут, прежде чем он вспомнил, что не рассказал Дереку лучшую часть. Плевать, это можно написать в смс.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз снова взял телефон: «Кстати, забыл сказать. Отец знает».

Дерек: «Очевидно».

Стайлз: «Не про то. Он в курсе, что вы, ребята, покрываетесь шерстью в полнолуние».

Дерек: «Что?!».

Стайлз подумал, что кто-то непременно должен был придумать смайлики специально для оборотней – что-нибудь с густыми нахмуренными бровями, поджатыми губами и сердито сжатыми челюстями. Потому что сейчас он ясно представил себе смертоносный взгляд, которым Дерек наградил свой телефон.

Стайлз: «Ты ведь знаешь, что этот твой взгляд не действует на расстоянии, правда? Спорим, ты мечтаешь оказаться здесь и приложить меня об стену?».

От Дерека довольно долго не было ответа, и Стайлз успел уже отвлечься на мысли о стенах, прижиманиях, зажатых руках – и о губах Дерека, последнее время он часто на них отвлекался. Наконец телефон снова завибрировал.

«Ты себе даже не представляешь. Как он узнал?».

Разве Стайлз уже не объяснил ему это?

«Я же говорил. Джедайские суперспособности. И это значит, что я буду совершенно ОФИГЕННЫМ, когда стану старше».

Ответа не было, и на самом деле Стайлз не переживал – Дерек никогда бы не причинил вреда его отцу, но все равно почувствовал необходимость объясниться:

«Не волнуйся. Мне кажется, он хочет помочь. Мы можем этим воспользоваться».

«Мы прекрасно справляемся».

Стайлз фыркнул, потому что последнее, что у них получалось – это справляться своими силами. Они скорее барахтались как щенки в воде, пытаясь удержаться на плаву и едва преодолевая один кризис, прежде чем следующий сваливался им на голову. Не то, чтобы Дерек плохо справлялся, но его отец был прав. Иногда он забывал, насколько Дерек был еще _молод_.

«Знаешь, если ты примешь его предложение, то перестанешь выглядеть, будто у тебя запор».

«Я уже говорил, как сильно ты меня бесишь?».

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и быстро напечатал: «Да ладно, ты меня обожаешь». Так и не получив ответа после десяти минут ожидания, он бросил телефон обратно на стол и открыл Википедию. Он не думал, что Дерек появится сегодня, только не после произошедшего, и отказывался чувствовать себя разочарованным, когда так оно и вышло. Где-то в час ночи Стайлз наконец выключил компьютер и залез в постель, старательно делая вид, что не замечает, как много потребовалось времени, чтобы уснуть.

Весь следующий день Стайлз провел, играя в «World of Warcraft» и избегая отца, пока тот не ушел на ночную смену, а потом со вздохом открыл учебник – впереди был тест, к которому он был совершенно не готов. Спустя три часа и один изгрызенный карандаш его отвлек скрип подоконника. Стайлз обернулся и увидел Дерека, влезающего в комнату. 

С большой черной сумкой через плечо.

Стайлз попытался выглядеть не слишком удивленным его появлением и приветственно махнул рукой, потом кивнул на сумку:

– Что случилось?

Дерек пожал плечами, позволив сумке упасть на пол.

– Я подумал, что переночую у тебя.

Стайлз несколько раз моргнул.

– М-м-м... Что?

– Твой отец в курсе, а мне полагается быть здесь к завтраку. Нет смысла уходить только для того, чтобы вернуться утром. – Кажется, впервые Дерек выглядел несколько неуверенно. – Если... ты не против.

Он всё никак не мог спросить прямо.

– Эм... Да, конечно. Это же логично, правильно? – Стайлз пытался осознать, что он будет по-настоящему спать с Дереком, а ведь он даже не ожидал увидеть его раньше утра воскресенья. Он задумчиво пожевал карандаш, пока Дерек не показал на стол:

– Так чем ты занят?

– Алгеброй... И, к моему великому сожалению, её надо доделать сегодня, а потом еще глянуть вот эту статью по свойствам металлов. У меня есть одна идея. Хочешь посмотреть?

Дерек подтащил стул поближе к столу, и следующие два часа Стайлз занимался уроками, пока Дерек пролистывал собранную им информацию. Иногда он отвлекался, и Дерек заставлял Стайлза снова вернуться к матрицам, которые, честно говоря, были далеко не так интересны, как потенциальная возможность иммунитета от аконита.

Где-то к середине второго часа рука Дерека переместилась на шею Стайлза. Он начал легонько водить пальцем вверх-вниз по пульсирующей жилке.

Стайлз очень, изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на алгебре, но сегодня он не принимал аддерол, потому что Дерек чувствовал от него запах и недовольно щурился, когда он превышал дозу. Поэтому единственное, что сейчас действительно занимало внимание Стайлза – то, как шершавая подушечка пальца царапала ему шею.

Наконец он сдался, отшвырнув карандаш.

– Чувак, я в жизни не смогу закончить, если ты будешь продолжать так делать.

Тут Стайлз вдруг понял, что давно не слышит стука клавиш, и поднял взгляд на Дерека. Тот неотрывно смотрел на него, и зрачки его были расширены. Оу.

– Отлично, – проворчал Дерек, а затем выдернул Стайлза из кресла и усадил к себе на колени.

Стайлз привычно оседлал его, руки сами зарылись в волосы. Иногда его пугало то, как легко он адаптировался, интуитивно понимая, что и как нужно делать, как удовлетворить и подстроиться под Дерека, как точно они оба знают, чего хотят друг от друга. Он легко отбросил эти мысли, чувствуя, как губы Дерека скользят по шее, там, где до этого он водил пальцем.

Дерек... Он любил пускать в ход язык и зубы, от чего Стайлз просто голову терял, но всегда был осторожен и никогда не оставлял меток – по крайней мере, ничего, что не исчезло бы к утру. Нельзя оставлять следы, если хочешь сохранить всё в тайне. Стайлз это хорошо понимал. Но в этот раз Дерек сомкнул зубы на его коже и слегка потянул.

– О мой бо-о-о... ах, – всё, что Стайлз смог выдать в ответ, потому что сейчас его разум был слишком занят связью между движениями губ Дерека и реакцией на них его нервных окончаний и члена. Хейл поворачивал шею Стайлза, обнюхивал ее, продолжая покусывать, вылизывать и снова покусывать.

– Какого... – Стайлзу наконец удалось сказать – сказать, а не простонать, чёрт! – Почему ты...?

Дерек дал ему еще глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем его рот принялся за другую сторону шеи, не давая Стайлзу закончить фразу.

– Потому что хочу, – его голос вибрировал где-то у самого горла, и он повторил весь кусательно-облизывательный маневр снова. Через пять минут на них оставалось значительно меньше одежды, и Дерек поднялся, все еще не отрываясь от Стайлза, удерживая его на себе. Он подошел к кровати и сбросил Стайлза на покрывало, а сам полез в сумку за смазкой и презервативами.

Стайлз хихикнул, и Дерек удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Прости, прости. Только... мой отец сказал, что я должен включить мужика и перестать заставлять тебе покупать презервативы.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и встал над ним на колени, согнул ногу Стайлза и потянул ее в сторону, заставляя его шире открыться перед собой.

– Согласен. Я устал от осуждающих взглядов церковных дамочек. В следующий раз пойдешь сам.

Помимо вполне понятного недовольства – почему кто-то решил, что разместить аптеку напротив церкви – это хорошая идея, было вне понимания Стайлза, – единственное, что он уловил – то, что у них будет следующий раз. Он почти был уверен, что Дерек прекратит всё после завтрашнего дня, потому что ситуация начала запутываться и усложняться, а Дерек на такое не соглашался и однозначно подобного не желал. Иногда Стайлз его действительно не понимал, но... ладно, жаловаться он точно не собирался.

А потом скользкий палец Дерека проник внутрь, и на этом связные мысли Стайлза закончились до утра.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз проснулся перед рассветом. Он весь замерз, спина практически горела огнем. Ему потребовалась почти минута, чтобы понять, в чём дело. Дерек, оказавшийся любителем сонных обнимашек, прижался к спине Стайлза и закинул поперек него руки и ноги, а вдобавок подло стащил одеяло. Стайлз потянулся, пытаясь безрезультатно вытянуть злосчастное одеяло, в которое практически замотался Хейл.

Наконец он просто пихнул Дерека локтем в живот, и по мгновенно напрягшемуся телу почувствовал, что тот проснулся. Он думал, что Дерек перевернется на спину или отодвинется, оставляя между ними пространство, но вместо этого Хейл довольно уткнулся лицом ему в шею и недвусмысленно толкнулся бедрами. _Привет, утренний стоячок._

– Почему ты не спишь? – пробормотал он, продолжая лениво двигаться. 

Стайлз все еще был полон решимости. Ну… или немного колебался… особенно, когда рука на его груди медленно двинулась ниже. Но ему все же удалось заявить мужественный протест.

– Потому что ты, скотина, украл одеяло, и я замерз! – Он ухватил и потащил на себя уголок одеяла, всё так же безуспешно, а потом Дерек скользнул рукой под резинку его пижамных штанов.

– Я знаю способ получше, чтобы тебя согреть, – сказал он, и это было так _ужасно банально_ , но Стайлз был совсем не против, он чувствовал себя сонно, лениво и уютно. Дерек не спешил переворачивать его на живот, только немного приспустил штаны и приподнял ногу Стайлза, придерживая за бедро, чтобы протолкнуться внутрь. Дерек двигался неторопливо и размеренно, прикусывая в процессе его плечи и спину.

Несмотря на взятый Дереком ленивый темп, к моменту, когда Стайлз был готов кончить, кровать трясло, как вагон в товарняке. Стайлз отчаянно цеплялся за простыни, почти скрутившись в клубок от яркости ощущений. Он почувствовал легкое жжение на шее – похоже, Дерек оставит ему ещё один засос. И он окончательно в этом убедился, когда Дерек сомкнул челюсти на его загривке в момент собственного оргазма.

– Уже лучше? – невнятно спросил Дерек. Его голос все еще звучал где-то между сном и бодрствованием. Стайлз же был уверен, что не сможет теперь снова уснуть.

– Да, теперь мне тепло. А еще _мокро и липко_. Не жалуюсь, просто сообщаю. Можешь спать дальше, а я пойду в душ, пока отец не проснулся – уверен, это не то, что ему нужно видеть. 

Знать, чем Стайлз занимается, это одно, и совсем другое – испытывать удачу, бросая всё это в лицо своему отцу.

Дерек что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и зарылся обратно под одеяло, Стайлз счёл это за согласие и выскользнул из постели. В душе он провел куда больше времени, чем обычно, стоя под струями воды и жутко переживая из-за предстоящего события. Завтрак сам по себе представлял серьёзную причину для беспокойства, а теперь еще и Дерек вёл себя непонятно, и Стайлз не знал, как это всё расценивать. Он с тоской подумал о пузырьке аддерала в аптечке, пока в голове прокручивались тысячи вариантов развития событий, с концовкой один страшнее другого. Недовольный-Взгляд-Хейла против Чуть-Менее-Психующего-Стайлза в течение нескольких секунд боролись между собой, но в конце концов он вышел из душа и достал из аптечки пузырёк. В любом случае, Дерек уйдет прежде, чем запах сможет по-настоящему проявиться.

Когда он закрыл шкафчик, то вдвойне тщательно изучил себя в зеркале. Черт, ну и помятым же он выглядел. Тёмные отметины покрывали всю шею, и, особенно ловко извернувшись, он смог заметить и расцветающий синяк у основания шеи. Ему придётся основательно закупиться водолазками, потому что никто не поверит, что это не то, чем кажется. Стайлз собирался провести долгую и нудную воспитательную беседу с Дереком, потому что скрывать их отношения было и так непросто, а сейчас это становилось практически невозможным. Обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, он, наконец, открыл дверь.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его папа поднимается по лестнице, а Дерек выходит в коридор, без рубашки и со сменой белья в руках. Отец остановился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и прищурился, заметив шею сына.

– Привет, папа, папочка, папуля. Как… Как дела? – Стайлз подкупающе улыбнулся и оперся на дверной косяк, успевая насладиться тем фактом, что Дерек явно чувствовал себя даже более неловко, чем он, и вообще был похож на оленя, внезапно застигнутого и ослепленного светом фар.

– Стайлз, – отец послал ему взгляд, обещающий, Что-Они-Поговорят-Об-Этом-Позже, и кивнул Дереку.

– Дерек. Рад видеть тебя без наручников.

– И я рад, что их на мне нет, сэр.

Стайлз слегка завис – это что, в самом деле, Дерек только что обратился к его отцу «сэр»? Он себе такого даже представить не мог, но признаков изумления на лице отца не заметил. И вообще, ему показалось, что отец неплохо развлекается, мучая их, но Дерек не улыбался, когда продолжил: 

– Стайлз сказал, что вы хотели обсудить дела моей стаи.

Шериф прервал Дерека небрежным движением руки. 

– Это может подождать, пока мы не позавтракаем. Я пришел, чтобы разбудить Стайлза, но вижу, что вы, парни, уже и сами справились. Я собираюсь приготовить блинчики, можете спускаться, как только… оденетесь.

Бросив еще один Ничуть-Не-Угрожающий-Взгляд в сторону Стайлза, отец развернулся и направился вниз.

– О боже, – Стайлз прислонился к двери. – Он меня убьет.

***

Полчаса спустя Стайлз сидел за столом возле Дерека, отец же расположился напротив них. Даже его обреченная судьба не помешала Стайлзу положить себе полную тарелку блинчиков, бекона и яиц, и он толкнул Дерека, заставляя сделать то же самое. Если он должен умереть, то хотя бы будет при этом сытым.

Некоторое время было не до разговоров, все были слишком заняты едой – да, папочкины завтраки было _реально хороши_ , но шериф наконец нарушил молчание, прямо обратившись к Дереку:

– Хочу еще раз сказать, что сожалею о случившемся с твоей семьёй и дядей. Не уверен, знаешь ли ты, но я был знаком с твоими родителями. Думаю, они гордились бы тобой.

– Спасибо, сэр, – тихо ответил Дерек. Стайлз только молча таращился на это.

– Мне пришлось обследовать вещи Кейт Арджент в поисках улик, – взгляд шерифа был прикован к лицу Дерека. – Она была очень… неуравновешенной женщиной. Хранила столько секретов.

А потом Стайлз исчез из-за стола, ну, или так выглядело, будто его там больше нет, учитывая, что его совершенно перестали замечать. Лицо Дерека стало пустым и бледным, и не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы заметить его участившееся дыхание и впившиеся в бедро пальцы. Что за фигня?

Стайлз потянулся под столом и взял его за руку, попутно бросив взгляд на отца, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать адресованный Дереку едва заметный кивок. Стайлз бы ни за что не увидел этого, если бы не приглядывался. Либо это, либо рука Стайлза, а может быть, всё сразу – но что-то точно подействовало, и напряжение постепенно отпускало Дерека, и это Стайлз тоже заметил. Однако что-то он упускал, о чем знали и Дерек и отец, что-то, касающееся сумасшедшей Тетушки Кейт.

Дерек спокойно сказал:

– Некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайной.

Шериф склонил голову, соглашаясь.

– А некоторые тайны могут стать здорово опасными, если ими не поделиться.

Тут Стайлз окончательно убедился, что эти двое говорят на иностранном языке, которому никто не потрудился его научить, а отец вдруг улыбнулся и махнул вилкой в их сторону, полностью меняя тему разговора.

– Ну так расскажите мне, как вы двое начали встречаться?

Стайлз мысленно представил ответ: «Ну, понимаешь, пап, как-то Дерек приложил меня об стену по злобе, а потом снова приложил, но уже без злобы, и как-то всё, знаешь, закрутилось…» Ну-ну. Нет уж, это точно не прокатит.

К счастью, Стайлз был готов к такому и имел в запасе хорошую историю. Он даже собирался поделиться ею с Дереком, но это было до прошлой ночи, пока тот чуть не высосал его мозг через член. Дерек быстро соображает, подхватит, так что проблем не должно быть. Стайлз уже открыл рот, но Хейл его опередил.

– Он был рядом, когда мне был нужен кто-нибудь, даже когда я вел себя как последний придурок и считал, что не заслуживаю помощи. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы отпустить такого как он, а я не идиот. 

_Вот чёрт_ , Дерек был _хорош_! Это в сто раз лучше, чем история Стайлза, к тому же прозвучало совершенно искренне. Стайлз должен будет сделать ему что-нибудь приятное потом, ну, типа, благодарственный минет. Хотя, пожалуй, это не лучшая идея – думать о минетах и воображать, как он стоит на коленях перед Дереком, в то время как тот пытался поговорить с его отцом.

Дерек посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, и Стайлз даже думать не хотел о том, какие ароматы он сейчас источает – хотя, вообще-то, ещё как хотел, потому что Дерек _обожал_ его запах, и Стайлза заводило, когда Дерек показывал ему это – обычно рычанием, прорывающимся в голосе, когда тот его трахал. О да... Это было хорошо…

– А как насчет тебя, сын?

Отец глянул на него выжидающе, и Стайлз, мысленно огрызнувшись, собрался было озвучить свою историю, но мозг был слишком занят сексом с Дереком, так что вместо заготовленных слов вслух он выдал что-то, слишком похожее на правду:

– С ним я чувствую себя в безопасности.

Оба – и Дерек, и его отец – удивленно моргнули, и Стайлз не мог винить их. Затем отец хмыкнул, и, слава богу, перевел разговор в менее опасное русло. Собирается ли Дерек приводить в порядок свою жизнь в Бикон-Хиллз? Планирует ли продавать старый дом Хейлов и перебираться куда-нибудь в город? Чем он занимается в свободное время? 

Все эти вопросы не требовали вмешательства Стайлза, поэтому он с радостью провёл следующие десять минут, запихивая блины, бекон и апельсиновый сок в рот, демонстрируя всю неприглядность насыщающегося подростка.

Верный своему слову, отец не поднимал тему оборотней, Стайлз даже опрометчиво почувствовал себя в безопасности и почти уверился, что завтрак пройдет гладко, и когда все закончится, он сможет сбежать в свою комнату и там спокойно умереть. Он должен был знать папу лучше.

Стайлз как раз подносил ко рту кусочек тоста с джемом, когда отец выдал следующий залп из серии «как-сделать-чтобы-сын-подавился-до-смерти», хотя обратился он к Дереку, а вовсе не к Стайлзу. 

– Видишь ли, я изучал твой вид. 

Брови Дерека поползли вверх, и отец усмехнулся.

– Ты ведь не думаешь, что склонности Стайлза взялись из ниоткуда? Мы с ним соорудили несколько довольно впечатляющих проектов, ещё когда он был в начальной школе, не так ли, сынок?

Да, было дело.

– Дважды в неделю в тренажерном зале я играю с Крисом Арджентом. Я рассказывал тебе об этом, Стайлз? Он отличный игрок, эти матчи заменяют мне **месяц** кардиотренировок. Во всяком случае, он стал удивительно разговорчив, как только понял, что у нас есть кое-что общее.

Твою же мать.

Шериф посмотрел на Дерека, на его лице не осталось даже намека на шутку, и резко сказал: 

– Ты пометил моего сына.

Стайлз едва сдержался, чтобы не прикрыть руками шею. Хоть все отметины и были скрыты под воротником, он знал, что утром отец всё отлично разглядел. Он просто не ожидал, что они с Дереком начнут обсуждать это прямо при нём.

– Пап! – завопил Стайлз, но ни Дерек, ни отец не обратили на него никакого внимания.

Дерек вернул шерифу не менее серьёзный взгляд.

– Я хотел убедиться, что не будет... недопонимания… касательно моих намерений. 

– Ты уверен, что именно мне должен это объяснять?

Стайлз, видимо, снова стал невидимкой, пока Дерек и его отец беседовали на своём секретном языке.

– Я работаю над этим.

Отец снова хмыкнул и подцепил с тарелки бекон, по-прежнему не разрывая с Хейлом зрительного контакта. Он тщательно прожевал и проглотил кусок, прежде чем выпустить очередную пулю.

– Ты стыдишься моего сына?

– Нет. 

Дерек сказал это безо всякого выражения, и Стайлз физически ощущал, как в нём опять нарастает напряжение. Он пнул отца в ногу под столом, и довольно ощутимо, но тот не отступал.

– Вы никогда не появляетесь вместе на людях. Ты не присутствуешь на событиях, которые важны для него. Что я должен думать? Что должен думать он?

– Папа, – прошипел Стайлз, но шериф и Дерек были поглощены своим противостоянием, в которое Стайлзу не позволено было вмешиваться, и на него даже не взглянули. 

Дерек, чуть помедлив, осторожно ответил:

– Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этих вещах. Не знаю, как правильно вести себя. И он ведь ещё совсем ребенок. Если он передумает, то так будет легче для него.

– Ты знаешь, что он не передумает. Ты можешь бояться, но этого не произойдет. Посмотри, как долго он ждал девочку Мартинов, а это была всего лишь влюбленность. Тебя же он лю…

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и ударил кулаком по столу с такой силой, что кувшин с соком, стоявший с краю, упал и разбился вдребезги.

– Стоп! Хватит! 

Он был осторожен, так осторожен, скрывая это дерьмо от Дерека, но, конечно, папа всё равно догадался, потому что никто не знал его лучше. И теперь он просто подставлял его, и делал это, потому что в самом деле думал…

– Просто перестань! – снова крикнул он. – Прости... Послушай, мне жаль, ясно? Я не должен был…

– Стайлз? – голос Дерека звучал тихо и решительно, но Стайлз проигнорировал его.

– Мне не следовало этого делать. Пап, все не так, хорошо? Просто... Это не так. И я не должен был позволять тебе думать, что...

– Стайлз.

– Да замолчи же! Мне жаль, ладно? Я же знал... Знал, что ты разочаруешься, я и так, наверное, постоянно тебя разочаровываю, и это было глупо. Это не... Дерек... _Всё не так..._

– Стайлз! – Дерек дёрнул его, усаживая обратно на стул, и закрыл ему рот рукой.

Чёрт, Дерек выглядел взбешенным, а его глаза сверкали красным.

– Как, черт возьми, ты умудряешься быть таким умным в отношении всего остального и таким тупицей сейчас?

Стайлз хотел заметить, что не слишком благоразумно ругаться в присутствии отца, но рот всё ещё был запечатан ладонью Хейла.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что я связался бы со школьником, если бы не рассчитывал на серьёзные отношения?

Стайлз попытался снова открыть рот, не только из-за слова «постоянные», но и из-за тона, которым Дерек произнёс – выплюнул – «школьник», будто ругательство. Стайлз, разумеется, был в курсе их разницы в возрасте, Дерек был на несколько лет его старше, и да, возможно, это было немного странно, что возраст Дерека начинался на «двадцать», а его заканчивался на «-дцать». Но Дерек преподнёс это так, будто ему сорок, а встречается он с двенадцатилетним.   
Покашливание напомнило Стайлзу, что они здесь не одни. Дерек убрал руку от его рта. Шериф поднялся из-за стола и кивнул им.

– Ладно, мальчики, мне надо ещё разобраться с кое-какой бумажной работой, так что я вас оставлю, заканчивайте завтрак. Дерек, когда освободишься, зайди ко мне. Я, может быть, и не имел дел с оборотнями, зато в общении с подростками опыта предостаточно. Поделюсь с тобой парочкой секретов. 

Дойдя до двери в гостиную, он повернулся и посмотрел на Дерека:

– Тебе всё же придётся ему рассказать.

Теперь Стайлз и Дерек были в полном одиночестве, со столом, полным еды, полом, залитым соком, и одной нерешённой проблемой.

Наступившая тишина пугала. Стайлз не знал, как её прервать, потому что Дерек только что совершенно ясно признался, что испытывает к нему Серьёзные, Настоящие, Взрослые Чувства, и при этом, кажется, впервые Хейл избегал его взгляда, смотря куда угодно, только не на Стайлза. И ему очень не нравилось, что Дерек боится ему о чём-то рассказать, о чём-то, что может его действительно потрясти. Дереку нужно быть сильным сейчас.

– Эй, все нормально, – он слегка толкнул Дерека плечом. – Что бы ни случилось, все круто. Я хочу сказать, я же не перестал с тобой разговаривать после того, как ты приложил меня головой об руль, так что сомневаюсь, что…

– Мне будет проще… Если ты не будешь на меня смотреть. – Дерек решительно уставился на холодильник, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать то, что должен.

– Ладно, – Стайлз уселся на стул спиной к нему и замер в ожидании. И ждал. И ждал.

Дерек взял его за руку, и Стайлз услышал глубокий вздох. Когда Дерек начал говорить, голос его звучал совсем тихо, и оказалось, что он скрывал от Стайлза ничуть не меньше, чем Стайлз от него.

– Мне было четырнадцать, когда я впервые встретил Кейт Арджент.

***

Наступил вечер. Пол на кухне вымыли, уже пообедали и поужинали, а Дерек до сих пор оставался у них, сидел на диване и вполголоса разговаривал с его отцом. Стайлз развалился на полу перед ними, все еще мучая алгебру. Периодически он вставлял в беседу комментарий или устраивал перерыв, чтобы свернуться под боком у Дерека. Но в любом случае, он позволил отцу вести разговор, потому что его папа был **офигенным** , оно и понятно – ведь Стайлз весь в него. 


End file.
